L'éventreur
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: -Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que ce colis contient ?-Le destin d'une vie prête à basculer...


**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnage appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat, d'après les écrits de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est l'un de mes plus long OS et je tenait à vous le dire ( info inutile XD)**

**Note de l'auteur II le retour : Il est possible que certaines scène puisse remuer les plus sensibles... En réalité, je ne m'en rends pas compte, étant donner que c'est moi qui l'est écrit.**

**Ah et cet OS n'est pas corrigé, alors ne me brûler pas sur le bûché T.T**

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

Un homme sonna à la porte de Baker Street en début de matinée. John ouvrit la porte en l'absence de Mrs Hudson et regarda d'un œil curieux le paquet que le livreur lui tendait.

« Docteur Watson ?

-Oui, c'est moi ?!

-Voici un colis pour vous, veuillez signer merci.

-Mais de qui est-ce ?

-Désolé, mais je ne sais pas. Au revoir.

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que ce colis contient ?

-Le destin d'une vie prête à basculer, répondit le livreur qui partit sans se retourner, en laissant le médecin sur le pas de la porte.

Ce dernier remonta à l'étage et dévisagea la boite en carton, plus large qu'une boite à chaussure et sûrement aussi haute. En la regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas passée par la poste mais que néanmoins, elle avait été tamponné par le sigle de la Reine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur de l'ouvrir, et l'homme qui lui avait livrer lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un sans réussir à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà croiser.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il prit le colis et l'ouvrit. Apparut alors ce qui semblait être un album photo datant de quelques années déjà. John sursauta lorsque Sherlock entra dans la pièce et fit tomber l'objet à ses pieds.

« John, où as-tu trouvé ceci, questionna le détective en désignant le livre en cuir rouge.

-Un homme me l'a livré ce matin, et...et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sherlock ?

-Tu l'a ouvert ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Très bien... très très bien... parfait même. John ?

-Sherlock, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que tu saches que c'était du passé, et qu'aujourd'hui, tout est fini, tu m'entends,_ tout est fini_, Sherlock prit John dans ses bras et se demanda qui avait oser remué son passé de cette manière, et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Mais Sherlock, que contient cet album photo ? Demanda plutôt inquiet le plus âgé.

-Rien, rien... »

Sherlock se saisit donc du livre et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chose qu'en dix-huit mois de colocation, John n'avait jamais vu.

En haut, dans sa chambre, Sherlock fulminait et enrageait contre lui-même et contre le monde. Ses poings se serraient de rage, et il frappait les murs, jurait à tout vent et maudissait quiconque voulait l'entendre ! Il finit par se laisser tomber contre un mur , serra ses mains ensemble à se faire blanchir les phalanges et y enfouit son front. Des larmes de rages coulait et sa lèvre inférieure était rougit a force d'être maltraité par ses dents.

Une fois calmer, il revint s'asseoir au bord du lit, remonta les manches de sa chemise couleur lit de vin et tendit une main hésitante sur l'album photo. Cela faisait désormais six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et plus de trois années qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et vie son prénom écrit par sa propre plume. Encore plus hésitant, il tourna la page suivante et trouva une photo d'un homme allongé au sol, dans une flaque de sang. Étonnamment, il sourit à cette vue, et posa son regard sur la page voisine où se trouvait une seconde photo, une nouvelle fois celle d'un homme, sur un fauteuil, une ligne rouge traversant sa gorge. L'album était remplie de photo de ce genre, et la seul chose écrite était la date et le lieu pour chacune d'elle.

Il replongea dans ses souvenir macabres durant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un texto le sorte de ses pensée.

_Mon petit cadeau t'as plu ?_

Sherlock en avait presque oublié comment le colis était arrivée chez lui, et s'interrogea sur la personne qui aurait pu envoyer ce sms.

_Qui es-tu ? SH_

_Cherche bien._

_Moriarty. SH_

_Bravo Sherlock ! JM_

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ce petit jeu ? Crois-moi, si tu veux me détruire, tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière, j'ai définitivement enterré ce passé. SH_

_Je n'y mettrai pas ma main à coupé, tu as été un tueur et tes pulsions ressortiront. JM_

_Non. SH_

_137 victimes Sherli, ce n'est pas rien. JM_

_Arrêtes ça Jim. SH_

_D'accord, mais tu ne pourra pas refouler ta vrai nature indéfiniment. JM_

Le smartphone de Sherlock finit écraser contre le mur d'en face, et un silence pesant s'en suivit. Il avait toujours les photos entre les mains, et souriait, d'un sourire nostalgique, un rictus de regret mais il avait arrêter les meurtres, il en était certain. Personne n'était au courant de ces 'erreurs de jeunesse' mis à part son aînée, qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour effacer du monde toutes preuves de culpabilité. Son frère aurait-il commis une erreur ? Sinon, comment Moriarty aurait-il pu être en possession de ce document classé secret défense par le gouvernement britannique ?

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas bouger de sa chambre, et n'en avait toujours pas l'intention. Il songeai à son passé et se demandai si cette 'carrière' de tueur en série lui manquait... Et bien, oui, sûrement, elle lui manquait, mais il avait réussit à vivre sans durant des années...

« Sherlock ! Descends, tu as de la visite... ! Entendit difficilement le détective, la voix de John ayant du mal à passer l'épaisseur des murs.

-J'arrive John...j'arrive ! »

Sherlock rangeait l'album dans une boite sous son lit et se mis donc à quatre pattes. Il fut surpris de voir, de l'autre coté de sa couche, au sol, la pointe d'un parapluie.

« Je t'en pris Sherlock, relève-toi, ce n'est pas décent.

-Laisse-moi être à quatre-pattes vu que moi, _je peux_.

-Je t'en pris, si je ne me baisse pas, c'est simplement pour ne pas froisser mon costume, rétorqua un peu piqué au vif l'aîné.

-En effet, l'âge n'y est pour rien.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler gymnastique. Si je suis ici, c'est...

-Tu as fauté Mycroft. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander mis à part cela et tu as réussi à tout foiré, tu te crois un homme de pouvoir mais tu n'es rien, tu es un incapable, je t'ai confié ma vie, je t'ai confié ma putain de vie et tu l'a laisser t'échappée !

-Sherlock, calme-toi, commença son frère d'un ton plat. Ce n'est pas de ma fau-

-Arrête ! Seul toi était en connaissance de ce passé, seul TOI as pu laissé échapper cette preuve, seul TOI as pu le donner à Moriarty !

-Laisse-moi parler Sherlock ! S'énerva l'aînée qui voulait simplement s'exprimer. Moriarty ne me l'as pas demandé, il ne me l'a pas voler non plus, je le lui est offert.

A la non réaction de son cadet, Mycroft ne développa pas son geste et sortit aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé. Sherlock, quant à lui, une fois son frère sortit, éclata d'un rire pur et cristallin. Ainsi, son frère avait offert toute sa vie à Moriarty comme cela ? Ce passé était pourtant oublié, et il avait définitivement enterrer ce désir de tuer, d'enlever la vie à des être humains, d'éviscérer, de torturer, de saigner, d'éventrer, de décapiter, de...

« Non ! Sherlock, arrête de penser à cela, se murmura-t-il à lui, tu as passé ce cap, reprends-toi, tu as tenu des années ! Et tu sais que ce n'est pas moral d'avoir des envie de ce genre. Et puis, comment réagirais-tu si quelqu'un t'enlevait Johh ? Voilà, c'est cela... n'y pense plus, tu n'es pas un meurtrier...tu n'es _plus_ un meurtrier. »

Pendant qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un animal ayant besoin de chère fraîche, Mycroft prévenu Jim du changement de situation...

_Vous n'avez rien à craindre. MH_

_Qu'avez-vous fait My' ? JM_

_Mycroft s'il vous plait. MH_

_Qu'avez-vous fait My' ? JM_

…_-MH_

_J'attends. JM_

_J'ai dit à Sherlock que je vous avais offert l'album _

_Vous mettez votre vie en danger. JM_

_Je préfère être en danger à votre place. MH_

_Les Holmes auraient des sentiments ? Moi qui croyait que c'était une légende ! JM_

_Si Sherlock cherchait à vous tuer, Londres s'en porterais mal. MH_

_Si Sherlock voudrait me tuer, je le laisserais faire. JM_

_My' ? JM_

_Mycroft?JM_

_/5 appels manquer de /_

Moriarty ne ressentait rien pour le 'gouvernement britannique' mais il savait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait...

Et en effet, au même moment, à quelques rue de Baker Street, Mycroft qui rejoignait discrètement sa voiture conduite par Anthea en passant par les petites ruelles pour éviter d'être suivit, entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas qui se voulaient discrets. Un bras passa autour de son cou tandis que l'autre main plaça un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur son nez et sa bouche. Lors de son évanouissement, son téléphone et son parapluie tombèrent au sol, tandis que son agresseur l'emmenait au loin...

Le criminel, ne supportant plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de l'aîné, alla à l'appartement du détective et du médecin. Sans rien demander, il entra comme chez lui et passa devant John, et ce dernier le regarda assez étonné. Jim repassa devant lui et regarda le reste de l'appartement et finit par se planter devant le médecin :

« Où est Sherlock ?

-Je...je...

-Oui, John, tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il...Il...est sortit y'a quelques dizaines de minutes et...et...

-Tu aurais peur ? Questionna Jim assez amuser par l'attitude du doc.

-Non...Non... Mais...

-Si, tu as peur. Bref, où est-t-il ?

-Il est partit à la suite de Mycroft...

-Non ? S'exclama-t-il un peu paniqué.

-Bah si.

-Oh putain...souffla Moriarty le regard perdu. D'un coup, il sortit en trombe et couru un peu perdu dans la rue. Il arpenta toute les ruelles mais ne retrouva aucun des deux frères...

_Sherlock... ! JM_

_Oui, c'est mon prénom. SH_

_Où es-tu ? JM_

_Ça ne te regardes pas. SH_

_Laisse-le en vie. JM_

_Non. SH_

_LAISSE-LE EN VIE ! JM_

_J'ai dit non. SH_

_Il n'a rien fait. JM_

_Je le sais. C'est toi qui as volé mes photographies, et c'est toi qui me les as livrés. SH_

_C'est exact. Alors laisse-le en vie. JM_

_Non. SH_

_Pourquoi ? JM_

_137 victimes, comme tu l'as dit, on oublie pas cela si facilement. 6 années que je n'ai pas tuer Jim, sais-tu ce que ça représente ? SH_

_Oh, déconne pas ! JM_

_...SH_

Mycroft se réveilla dans une cave, menotté à un tuyau. Il connaissait cette cave, c'est ici où plus de la moitié des meurtres de son frère ont eu lieu, et se retrouver dans cette endroit à toujours été une de ses craintes les plus enfouies. Il s'était toujours demander où était situé cette pièce mais à ce moment même, ce n'était pas son premier souci.

Il faisait noir, et jamais Mycroft n'aurait pensé être un jour à la place du kidnapper. Difficilement, il essayait d'être serein, mais il savait ce dont Sherlock était capable...

« Mycroft... Mycroft...Mycroft...

-Sher...Sherlock ? Lança le frère essayant de distinguer une silhouette dans l'obscurité.

-Tu connais cette endroit n'est-ce pas ? Oh que oui, tu le connais.

-Sherlock...

-Tu veux mourir ? Tu verras, c'est drôle comme sensation...

-Comment peut-tu savoir ? Tenta Mycroft pour déstabilisé le détective.

-Je n'ai pas dit que se serait drôle pour toi, mais moi, ça me fait marrer !

-Tu as péter un plomb, tu n'es plus ce genre d'homme. »

Sur ces mots, Mycroft sentit quelque chose de froid caresser sa joue, et un liquide chaud couler.

« Je n'ai jamais arrêter d'être ce genre d'homme, lui murmura Sherlock à l'oreille.

-Je le sais, mais tu as su te contrôler durant des années, alors tu ne vas pas sombrer maintenant.

-Je ne compte pas sombrer, je compte enfin en finir avec ce passé, en tuant ma toute dernière victime...

-Moi...

-Bingo ! Que de prestige que de finir par toi Mycroft.

-Tu serais donc assez fou pour exécuter ton propre frère, le même frère qui t'as couvert, qui a tout fait pour te sauver de tes démons ?

-Je fais ça pour te remercier.

-Sherlock !

-Ne crains rien.

-Non, je vais juste mourir, lança sarcastiquement Mycroft. »

Sans avoir de réponse, il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son estomac à plusieurs reprises et senti pour la dernière fois la lame s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Le poignard tomba à terre dans un bruit fracassant, et Sherlock vint se blottir dans les bras inanimés de son défunt frère.

« My', pardonne-moi, le pourras-tu ? » Et dans quelques sanglots étouffés du mieux qu'il pouvait, le détective s'endormit en priant de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

°0OoO0°

Deux jour sont passés depuis le décès de Mycroft. Moriarty cherchait par tout les moyens à isoler Sherlock pour lui parler, mais rien à faire, il était toujours accompagné de son chien de garde ou bien il était introuvable. Frustré, le criminel demanda de l'aide au DI, mais ce dernier lui répondit que lui-même n'arrivait plus à joindre Sherlock, même pour une quadruple meurtre. Jim finit par entamer une sorte de rituel : il passait ses journées entières sur le toit du St-barth's dans l'espoir de le voir. Ce toit était tout pour eux, et il savait que Sherlock appréciait énormément cet endroit. Il est vrai que la vue est tout simplement magnifique, on peut voir la Tamise nous sourire, le London Eye nous saluer, et l'horizon nous happer. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Jim faisait cela, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il tenait à le voir. Pour prendre de ces nouvelles certes, mais il y avait plus que cela : il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, et culpabilisais. Il avait le meurtre de … Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

Au même moment, Lestrade et son équipe fit une descente de police dans un bâtiment abandonné, un voisin ayant vu un homme en traîner un autre et ne ressortir qu'à l'aube, seul. Les policiers inspectèrent les pièces délabrées et vides. Ils ne trouvaient rien et s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque Lestrade aperçut une porte qui étrangement, n'était pas aussi sale que le reste. Il demanda à Donovan de le suivre et ils entrèrent. A peine éclairés par une lampe torche, les deux agents descendirent dans ce qui leur apparut comme une cave. Une forte odeur de mort les pris, et c'est très inquiets qu'ils illuminèrent la pièce. Donovan laissa échapper un juron, et remonta voir l'équipe pour les prévenir, quant au DI, il s'approcha un peu plus du cadavre fraîchement découvert. Il mis sa main dans la poche intérieur de la veste du mort en décomposition avancé et trouva un porte feuille, il l'ouvrit et recula brusquement de plusieurs mètres.

« Sergent ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Sally du rez-de-chaussé.

-Bouclé le périmètre et mettez tous nos hommes dehors mis à part vous et Anderson.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Faites-le.

-J'appelle le taré ?

-Non ! Non, ne faites rien. »

Il observa le corps, et n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il avait devant lui Mycroft Holmes. Anderson vint examiner le défunt, et définis la cause du décès : un coup de couteau, sans doute un poignard, dans le cœur. Il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et ce dernier avait sécher sur le sol.

« C'est un lâche qui a fait ça, cracha Donovan, il l'a attaché et l'a attaqué dans l'obscurité !

-Trouvez-moi le coupable, » rétorqua simplement Lestrade.

Un peu anxieux, il alla à Baker street pour annoncer la nouvelle au détective et à son acolyte. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de l'appartement. John vint lui ouvrir, un peu étonné de voir le DI ici.

« Docteur Watson, Sherlock est ici ?

-Non, il est de sortit, répondit-il, étonné que Lestrade n'est pas envoyé un sms au détective au lieu de vouloir lui parler en face.

-Ah. Bon, je vais devoir vous annoncé quelque chose, et je vous avouerait que ça m'arrange que ce soit vous qui lui annonciez la nouvelle...

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Et bien, nous avons trouvé un corps en décomposition dans une cave et... l'homme c'est.. c'est Mycroft.

-Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama John, choqué. Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Lestrade lui raconta la découverte et les circonstance du décès, mais demanda au blond de bien vouloir omettre quelque détails lorsqu'il en parlera à Sherlock.

-S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas que son frère est mort attaché, c'est une image dégradante pour l'homme que Mycroft était.

-Je ne le lui dirait pas. »

Aujourd'hui, Moriarty attendait encore. Il connaissait se toit par cœur. Il faisait un peu plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se mit à pieds joints sur le rebord du bâtiment, regardant le ciel dans les yeux, un ciel gris qui le fascinait. Sur la ville, le brouillard, tel du coton, entourait les battisses et remplissait les rues. Il aimait ce sentiment, se sentir au dessus de tout alors qu'il n'était rien. Est-ce vraiment cela le problème ? Qu'il ne soit rien ? Son téléphone vibra et vit un nouveau message de Sherlock, et sans réfléchir, il le jeta de toute ces force dans le vide, et ne l'entendit se fracasser au sol que quelques longues secondes plus tard.

Il ne voulait pas de messages, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi il l'évitait ainsi, pourquoi il ne voulait plus jouer à leur unique jeu. Jim savait que de voler cet album photo aurait des répercussions, mais il pensait vraiment que Sherlock avait tourner la page. Il voulait mourir, mais mourir des mains de Sherlock.

«Où tout simplement sauté, je n'ai qu'un pas à faire après tout, pensa-t-il à voix haute, si je n'ai plus personnes avec qui me distraire, à quoi bon continuer cette partie ? Il n'avait pas à … à tuer Mycroft, il aurait du me tuer moi. Putain, il aurait du me tuer moi !

-J'ai tuer Mycroft pour le préserver.

-Sher...Sherlock ?

-Depuis une semaine, je monte sur ce toit, et je t'observe. Tu es tellement dans tes pensées que tu ne me remarques pas. Saute.

-C'est ce que tu veux, que je saute ? Très bien ! Jim mis son pied droit dans le vide.

-Au revoir.

-Je dirais plutôt Adieu Sherlock, je t'aime. »

Jim se laissa tombé dans le brouillard.

« Arrête de faire le con Jim. » La voix de Sherlock résonna mais rien n'y répondit. Il s'approcha et regarda dans le vide, la fenêtre du dernier étage était toujours ouverte, et Jim a bien du s'en rendre compte avec le temps passé ici. En réalité, Sherlock n'espérait plus, il savait bel et bien où était Jim, mais se refusait à croire que cet homme était mort. Il descendit du toit et sortit par l'arrière de l'hôpital pour ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face et Jim au sol. Il rentra en un temps record à Baker Street et s'enferma pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois dans sa chambre. Stoïque, il reprit le livre en cuir rouge, alla à la fin pour placer la dernière photographie : celle de son frère. Mais ce qu'il trouva le laissa perplexe : un post-it.

_''Je ne suis pas mort, je dors. Viens me réveiller. _

_J. Moriarty''_

Perplexe, Sherlock examina sa chambre à la recherche de quelque indice qui puissent prouver que quelqu'un s'y était introduit, hors les draps étaient restés en place, la poussière indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas eu déplacement d'air, donc que ni la fenêtre, ni la porte n'avait été déplacé dans la journée mis à part par lui à l'instant. La boite où se trouvait l'album n'avait pas été déplacé non plus, alors c'est avec une pointe de déception que le brun arriva à la conclusion que le criminel avait dû placer ce petit morceau de papier depuis le début. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva John en train de préparer le dîner.

« Sherlock, tu préfères du poulet ou du porc avec les haricots ce soir ?

-John...

-Je sais que tu ne manges pas souvent, mais ça te ferais du bien, tu m'a l'air pâle et...

-Mon frère à été retrouvé mort dans une cave insalubre, poignardé plusieurs fois avec une telle sauvagerie, et les poignets menottés, il n'a donc pas pu se défendre alors excuse-moi, mais oui, je ne vais pas bien.

-Sherlock..., observa troublé le médecin.

-Quoi John ? S'énerva le concerné.

-... Non, tu n'as pas pu...C'était ton frère !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes John !?

-Non, non, non, non, non, tu l'as... !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis son meurtrier ? Te rends-tu compte que tu m'accuses du meurtre de mon propre frère !

-Tu m'a dit que Mycroft était menotté ! Seul Donovan, Anderson, Lestrade et moi-même le savions ! Nous t'avons toujours caché ce détail ! Putain, Sherlock, dis-moi que je me trompe, dis-le moi, s'effondra John.

-Moriarty ! C'est Moriarty, improvisa le détective, c'est lui qui m'a informé des détails les plus secrets qui entourent la mort de mon frère... Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose, et je voulais savoir.

-Oh... Oui. Pardon... excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi, c'est...c'est... J'ai vraiment cru que tu pourrais être le tueur durant quelques secondes.

-C'est normal, j'en serais arrivé à la même conclusion que toi...

-Oh tiens, on à livré ça pour toi ce matin, dit John en changeant de sujet et en tendant une carte postal de londres. Le détective l'observa et la retourna :

'' Ashes to Ashes ''

Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Était-ce une menace de mort ? Une confirmation de la mort de Jim ? Il priait pour la première solution. Il sortit de sa poche le post-it de l'album qu'il avait gardé et compara les écritures. Elles était complètement différentes. Il décida d'oublier ça et se mit à table pour manger, et faire s'évanouirent les derniers doute de John. De sa chaise, il observa par automatisme son appartement et s'aperçut que son crâne avait légèrement bougé et ce détails l'intrigua. Discrètement, il se leva et le prit entre ses mains. Dessous, un nouveau post-it fit son apparition.

'' Il est humain de tuer l'être qu'on aime. Oscar Wilde ''

Il regarda derrière lui et vit John encore en train de finaliser le diner, alors il regarda autour de lui, et encore une fois, rein n'avait bouger de manière anormale. Encore une fois, il examina l'écriture, mais elle ne correspondait pas aux deux autres. Et la signification l'intriguait : il est vrai qu'avant de sauter, Jim le lui avait dit ' je t'aime ' mais il ne s'en était jamais réellement préoccupé. Mais là, il se dit vraiment qu'une menace de mort planait au-dessus de lui. Il remit le crâne en place et revint s'asseoir.

Le repas se passa tranquillement mais Sherlock ne mangea quasiment rien. Il se leva précipitamment à l'entente d'un gros bruit sourd à l'étage, et fit signe au blond de ne pas bouger. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il trouva un cadavre sur le sol, encore chaud. Cherchant l'identité du défunt, il se demanda comment il était entré, mais de nouveau, aucun signe d'effraction ou de présence humaine autre que la sienne. Il ne trouva aucun indice sur son identité mais tomba sur un nouveau mot.

'' Seule l'Histoire n'a pas de fin. Charles Baudelaire ''

Sherlock, agacé et fortement intrigué par ce jeu sortit et se dirigea directement à l'hôpital St-barth's et se placa sur le trottoir, les yeux rivé sur le ciel.

« Je sais que tu es là ! Tu es toujours là ! Descends me voir ! Arrêtes de te cacher derrière des mots ! »

Les passants le regardaient étrangement mais lui continuait. Il ne pouvait être que sur ce toit mais il ne monterait pas, il ne retournerait pas là où il l'avait vu sauter. Il attendit des minutes entières sans réponse, puis, attaché à un caillou, un nouveau mot, sûrement le dernier :

'' Viens me retrouver. J. Moriarty ''

A la lecture du nom, son cœur manqua un battement, et c'est plus qu'hésitant qu'il monta les escaliers pour aller sur le toit. Une fois arrivé, il vit la silhouette d'un homme.

« Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Sherlock.

-Alors, quelles sont tes motivations, la haine, la vengeance ?

-Sans doute oui.

-Moran, je n'ai pas tuer ton boss.

-Tu en es la cause ! S'écria le sniper.

-Il s'est suicidé.

-Non ! Jim ne se serait jamais suicidé ! Ce n'était pas son genre, s'enerva-t-il.

Sherlock attrapa Sebastian et l'amena au bord du vide, l'obligeant à regarder. Le bras droit du criminel frémit et se débattu. Le détective le lâcha et l'apeuré s'enfuit. Sans doute était-il au courant des pulsions meurtrière de Sherlock.

Alors c'est cela, Jim était réellement décédé... ? Tout espoir était réellement mort pour le détective. Lui-même se mit à attendre sur ce toit. Enfin, il n'attendait pas réellement, il s'isolait et réfléchissait, à tout et à rien. La mort de Jim l'anéantissait de jour en jour et un matin, il se présenta au yard. En connaissant les locaux par cœur, il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Lestrade.

« Dites-le moi, je veux vous l'entendre dire.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

-Dite-le !

-Nous pensons bel et bien que James Moriarty est mort.

-Avons-nous un corps ?

-Et bien, nous avons un corps correspondant aux caractéristiques physique de Jim.

-Très bien. Tenez ! le détective tendit une boite au DI et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil placé devant le bureau.

Sceptique, le DI prit la boite, l'ouvrit et découvrit un album dont la couverture était de cuir rouge. Il le prit entre les mains et voyait que Sherlock avec le regard vide, posé dans un coin vide de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et reconnu l'écriture du détective. Il tourna la seconde page en regardant Sherlock et lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le papier, il vit les photographies. Sans réactions visibles, il feuilleta toutes les pages en se disant que Sherlock gardait une trace de ses enquêtes, puis il arriva à la dernière pages, où seule une photo était présente : celle de Mycroft. Greg regarda plusieurs fois l'image, releva violemment la tête :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sherlock !

-C'est vous l'enquêteur.

-Répondez tout simplement : êtes vous l'auteur de cette série de meurtres ?

-Oui.

L'inspecteur referma violemment le livre et s'enfouit la tête dans ces mains. Il n'avait jamais été confronter à une telle situation.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si je vous aurait dit que Moriarty n'était pas décédé ?

-Je vous aurait donner la boite et serait sortit de votre bureau et vous ne m'auriez jamais revu, rétorqua un peu désinvolte Sherlock qui regardait de nouveau Lestrade dans le blanc des yeux.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous arrête ? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Vous teniez autant à Jim ?

-Cet homme, il baissa le regard, cet homme m'a divertit, m'a fait jouer à un jeu extraordinaire dans ce monde ordinaire, cet homme me comprenait et il m'aimait, réellement. Il aurait donner sa vie pour moi, et c'est ce qu'il à fait. Que je sois le taré, ou le sociopathe, une chose est sûr, c'est qu'avec Jim, j'étais différent, avec lui, j'étais bien.

-Combien ? Combien avez-vous tu...tué de personnes ?

-Cent trente-six plus Mycroft.

-Dites-moi ce que je dois-faire.

-Vous pourrez m'arrêter plus tard mais avant, je veux être sûr et certain que Moriarty n'est plus et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez.

-Et si nous découvrons qu'il est vivant ?

-Alors je fuirait et vous devrez m'attraper pour m'arrêter.

-Et si nous avons une véritable confirmation du décès ?

-Vous devrez m'arrêter avant que la mort ne le fasse.

-C'est un jeu funèbre dans lequel vous nous embarquer. »

Sherlock sortit, direction la morgue et demanda à voir le cadavre supposé de Jim. Molly lui donna alors les clefs du frigidaires où était le corps. Une fois sortit, il l'examina et observa le rapport : huit fractures sur les membres supérieurs, perforation du poumon droit et hémorragie interne ayant pour cause l'écrasement des reins, douze côté brisées. Aucune lésions cérébrales. Diagnostique : décès par chute. Sherlock vérifia plusieurs fois que ce rapport correspondait bien au corps et en effet, c'était le bon rapport.

« Molly ? Qui c'est occupé de ce corps ?

-Hum, c'est un légiste venu me remplacé car j'avais ma visite médicale, je ne le connais pas.

-Son nom ?

-Docteur Kanerelly

-Son prénom ?

-Heu... Jamy

-Jamy Kanerelly. Bref, cet homme n'est pas mort d'une chute, mais écrasé. S'il était mort d'une chute, les probabilité veulent qu'il ait au moins une fractures sur les membres inférieurs.

-C'est exact, répondit Molly plus pour elle-même que pour le détective.

-Et vous aurez sûrement remarquer que Jamy Kanerelly est l'anagramme de Mary Jane Kelly. Même le plus idiot aurait compris.

Sherlock, à cette découverte, parti de la morgue et pris un taxi direction auquel il demanda d'aller dans le quartier de Whitechapel. Une fois arrivé, il inspecta les alentours et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, la maison du 13, Miler's court. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette maison était inhabité, il y pénétra alors. L'atmosphère était pesante et le détective pressentait quelque chose de mauvais.

-Jamy Kanerelly, c'est très intelligent. Alors, dites-moi qui êtes vous ?

-Dis-moi plutôt où sommes-nous, répondit une voix grave venant d'une autre pièce.

-Nous sommes dans la maison où _Jack the Ripper_ tua, ce qui semble être tout du moins, sa dernière victime : Mary Jane Kelly.

-Et qui, entre nous deux, est l'éventreur ?

-Que dois-je comprendre ? Montrez-vous !

-Non non ! Chantonna la voix, Jack l'éventreur, une grande histoire, reprit-elle, au moins cinq victimes, et toutes ont subit multiples actes de barbaries : la langue lacéré, presque décapitée, éventrée ou bien encore dépecée, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

-Je ne me prononcerais pas sur la question.

-Tu connais ce que l'ont dit sur cette victime ?

-On dit que l'éventreur aurait pris le cœur et que ce dernier n'aurait jamais été retrouvé.

-Et oui ! Comme toi, elle n'avait pas de cœur.

-Ca suffit, montre-toi !

Il n'y eu plus de réponse, et Sherlock scrutait tout les coin de la pièce. Enfin, l'autre homme entra, tête baissé. Il n'était pas très grand et semblait blessé. Il releva alors la tête :

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Sherlock, inquiet.

-Bonsoir.

-Moria... Jim. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, regarde-toi, Sherlock porta sa main sur la joue du criminel, tu es blessé. Tu as plein de bleus, et des points de sutures à l'arcade et à la lèvres...

-Tombé du toit du St-barth's, c'est un peu douloureux, lança-t-il sarcastiquement en venant placer sa main sur celle de Sherlock.

-Oserais-je dire que tu m'as manqué ?

-Tu viens de le dire, sourie Moriarty.

-Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

-Nous rentrons.

Sherlock enlaça l'autre homme et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. En collant son front au sien, il murmura un simple désolé et parti, laissant Jim là.

Sans réfléchir, il héla un taxi et se rendit à Scotland Yard. Il se faisait tard mais il espérait trouver le DI . Comme à son habitude, il entra et fit comme chez lui dans ces locaux, entra dans le bureau et réveilla Lestrade, assoupi sur son bureau, les photographies sous le nez, trois tasse de café vides à ses côtés.

« Lieutenant ! Le concerné sursauta légèrement.

-Oh... Sherlock. Vous osez revenir en ses lieu ?

-Pour la dernière fois. Je viens juste vous dire que la mort n'est pas près de m'avoir, et que, croyez moi, le Yard n'est pas près de m'avoir non plus.

-Il est vivant.

-Et plus en forme que jamais ! S'enthousiasma le brun.

-Très bien, la chasse est ouverte, partez Sherlock.

Sherlock, un grand sourire au lèvre fit un clin d'oeil à Lestrade et sortit. Il retourna à Baker Street, croisa John, et pris l'arme du Doc.

« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je reprends du service John !

-Quoi ? Explique-toi.

Sherlock s'approcha de l'oreille du médecin, et lui murmura :

-C'est l'heure de saigner...

Il poignarda le blond dans son épaule blessée à la guerre et ricana à la vu du sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je redeviens 'moi' ! Ciao !

La porte de l'appartement claqua. Arrivé sur le trottoir, le brun vit un escadron de force de l'ordre barricadait la route. La chasse commençait. Une trentaine d'homme avaient leur armes pointer sur lui, et lui souriait, d'un sourire franc. Il ne bougeai pas, mais lorsque Lestrade s'approcha pour l'arrêter, Sherlock mis son bras autour du coup du lieutenant et braqua son arme sur sa tempe.

-N'est-ce pas plus amusant que les enquêtes ? Chuchota-t-il à Greg.

-Tant qu'il y a des vie en jeu, ça n'a rien d'amusant.

-Différents points de vues.

Il tira dans le genoux du DI et sauta par dessus la voiture aux gyrophares allumés devant lui dans un magnifique mouvement de manteau. Il couru, poursuivit par quelques policiers. Au but de la rue, il aperçu Jim et se précipita sur lui. Lui attrapant la main, il le fit se stopper et ils se retournèrent vers les agents.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Leur ordonna Moriarty. Les flics, étonnés, se stoppèrent et les regardèrent. Puis il reprit : Sherlock ?

-Yep !?

-T'es heureux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh que oui !

-Okay, je t'aime.

-C'est le moment tu crois ?

-Honnêtement ? Oui !

-Ça tombe bien, je t'aime aussi.

-On va rester longtemps planté là ?

Les hommes armés les regardèrent complètement ahuris et ne comprenaient pas le surréalisme de la scène. Sherlock, dans un mouvement félin, fit tourner Jim, le prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Au loin, Lestrade rit :

-Ils sont pas possibles !

-Monsieur ! S'indigna Donovan.

-Écoutez, on ne les attrapera jamais, on n'a jamais attrapé Moriarty, alors vous imaginez bien que Sherlock et Moriarty seront imprenable ! Alors pourquoi les prendre au sérieux ?

-Parce que c'est notre métiers !

-Allez boire un thé et relativiser Sally.

Jim et Sherlock s'enfuirent en riant, main dans la main, et retournèrent au 13 Miller's Court. Ils s'y installèrent rapidement. Certes, ils avaient le Yard au trousses mais sans fichaient éperdument, et emmenaient leur victimes chez eux, pour leur ôter la vie.

Mais un jour, quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte. Un livreur portant une boite se trouvait derrière.

« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

-Je viens vous livrer ceci.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ?

-Vous le savez. Et vous donnerez ça à Sherlock s'il vous plait. »

Le criminel avait, en effet, reconnu le carton, c'était l'album photo : retour à l'envoyeur. Il donna la lettre à Sherlock qui la lu un peu fébrile :

'' Vous aviez raison, le Yard est rempli d'incapables, à tel point qu'aucun agent ne vous à encore repérés alors que le taux de disparition dans les environs ont augmenté de soixante-dix pour cents depuis que vous vous êtes enfuit. C'est gros comme une maison mais ils ne voient rien. Je ne vais pas vous arrêter. C'est trop facile pour des noms devenues des légendes comme les vôtres, alors profitez bien, je vous fiche la paix, et si l'ont me dit que ce n'est pas politiquement correcte, je répondrai que ce n'est pas politique correcte que mon sergent se tape le légiste.

Amusez-vous bien, si je puis dire.

G. Lestrade, DI à Scotland yard. ''

Sherlock embrassa fougueusement Jim et ils partirent s'éclipser dans leur chambre. Ils s'en fichaient de se faire arrêter ou même tuer, car ils vivaient ensemble et pouvaient vivre comme ils en avait envie. La mort les trouveraient un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

**°0OoO0°**

**C'est la fin !**

**Alors pour les non bilingues, ' ashes to ashes ' pourrait être approximativement traduit par : poussières tu es, poussières tu redeviendras , et si on traduit littérallement, poussières à la poussières. **

**Bon, je suis passionnée par Jack the Ripper, et je voulais l'intégrer à une de mes fic un de ces quatre alors voilà :)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Review ? :D**


End file.
